The Life I Live
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been married for 3 years, and now Zach has to go away on a 6 month long mission..but it appears Cammie is acting different, and Zach doesnt know what is going on. Cammie secretly is expecting their baby. Will she tell him? What will happen? So rubbish at summaries... READ AND ENJOY! :-) COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- I want to know.

CAMMIE POV:

Its been 3 years since Zach and I got married, and I must say its been 3 years to remember. Stopping the COC, many marriges, many births. I havent been on any missions since we stopped the COC, but I guess that didnt stop Zach.

I poured the coffee i had every morning into the china mug, yawning from a late night of partying with the girls, on one of our fizzy fridays at Studio Mixx the local club macey has always favourited. Zach of course was out with the boys god knows where. I heard the front door close as I leaned against the kitchen counter stirring my coffee with a spoon.

"Hey" I look up to see Zach leaning against the door way in the same outfit he wore yesterday, a pair of worn dark jeans and a plain grey tee. "Hi" I say grinning and waving slightly, holding the coffee mug to my lips then suddenly realising its still to hot to drink. "How was the night?" I say making my way over to the table and placing the mug down before taking a seat. "It was good until Grant got drunk of course. And Jonas and I had to take him home" I raise an eyebrow "So you didnt get drunk last night?" He smirks at my disbelief "Are you surprised?" I nod "I must admit i am" He chuckles. "Well Im gonna go freshen up" He says turning towards the bedroom and stepping inside before I can say anything else.

I reach for my phone, hesitating for a moment then quickly press the speed dial for BEX.

(**A/N ITALICS IS BEX)**

I wait for her to pick up...

_**"Bex here. how can I be of service?"**_

**"Hey Bexy. Its cammie."**

_**"Hey cam, what ya need?"**_

**"Its complicated.."**

_**"How about I come over later and we can talk"**_

**"Good idea. see you then-" **I sign **"see you soon"**

_**"bye!"**_

I place the phone on the table, leaning on the table and placing my head on my arms. I sense someone come in and lean up again seeing Zachs' face inches from mine "you okay Galligher Girl?" He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, I nod and grin "yeah im fine" he raises an eyebrow clearly not believing me. "Cam, we need to talk" I give him a look **Whats going on? **He sits in the seat next to me "Well.. the chief called me earlier, saying that I have been set a mission-" I nod **He goes on missions all the time, how could this be any different? **"okay" I shrug, but he continues as if not noticing me cutting him off "and this mission is said to take a max of 6 months" **OH GOD! NO! HE CANT! I MEAN. I think im.. He cant just leave! **a moment of silence passes and I return to reality after my thoughts took over "you cant! you cant go for 6 MONTHS!" He raises his eyesbrows in surprises "Why cant I?!" He asks. But I cant tell him yet! I dont even know if its true yet. "You just cant!" I stand from my seat, and leave the room quickly before I say anything Ill regret. But of course that made no difference because, he followed me. "Cammie! tell me. tell me why I cant accept this mission?" I bite my lip. Now look what Ive done. I stay quiet, Hoping this moment will just pass. He searches my eyes, probably sensing somethings up "Cam-" I frown "you just cant. ok. there is no 'why'" His expression hardens, "I dont think its your decision Cam. This is a big time in my spy career. just because, you choose not to go on any more missions-" I gasp in disbelief. **HE DID NOT JUST- UGH!**

"ITS NOT A CHOICE ZACH. THEY NEVER SIGN ME UP FOR THEM ANYMORE! YOU THINK IVE GIVEN UP ON GOING ON MISSIONS?!" trying to avoid my voice cracking, I swallow. His expression now softer "Cam-" I hold my hand up "just.. dont." I walk down the hall into the living room and sit on the couch trying to hold back my tears.

ZACH POV:

Whats going on? Cammie isnt normally like this... I go on missions all the time, shes never acted this way before. I have to admit i do regret most of the things I said. I peer around the door of the living room seeing cammie in tears hugging her knees staring at the television screen **What have I done now? **I walk in "Cam, Ill be back later. If you need me just call Ill be at Grants" She nods, sniffling and wiping the tears away taking no notice of me. I grab my jacket and my keys then step out of the door.

***ONE HOUR LATER***

CAMMIE POV:

A knock on the door, interupts my thoughts and i make my way to the door. Bex was there grinning "hey cam" shes hugs me, I grin sady "hey" She steps inside and walks into the living room, plopping herself onto the couch "So whats up?" I sit down in the recliner next to her "well, Im not totally sure but...I think im Pregnant" Shocked shes starts nervously rambling on "Have you told zach? how do you know for sure? you should go to the doctors office. does your mom know?" I raise my eyebrows "BEX!" she looks at me "Zach doesnt know." her mouth forms an 'o' shape and she nods "arent you going to tell him? im sure the babys' his right? it is his?" I shrug "well i dont know if i should or not, you see he told me some news and we had a fight.." I sigh. "Cam its okay. what did he say?"

"He said that the chief gave him another mission but this one is supposed to take up to 6 months! and if i am definitely pregnant, how am i supposed to cope with him? thats why I cant tell him" She sighs "Cam you guys should talk, where is he?" "At your house with Grant" Shes nods "Okay. Cam before you talk, you need to test." she reaches into her bag and pulls out a pregnancey test stick box "here. I have it just incase" I nod and walk into the bathroom.

***several minutes later***

I sigh, and step out of the bathroom and into the living room. Bex looks up at me and I nod "Positive." She gets up from the couch and hugs me "Aw congrats cam, everything will be okay, but you should talk to Zach" I nod. She picks up her bag "I have to go, Grant and me are going out, Zach should be back soon, Love ya cam see ya later" I nod and wave as the door shuts and I am alone once again.

The front door opens and Zach steps in, taking his coat off and slipping it onto the arm of the couch, "hey" he says in a low murmur. I just nod and carry on watching the tv. He sighs "Cam, listen" I nod "Look at me cam" I look at him. "mhm?" He sighs once again "I dont like this. us fighting." I nod. "I just want to know why" A tear falls, "zach-" "Cam I love you and I just want to-" "ZACH!" He looks at me "I have to tell you something" He nods.

"Im pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-**

**CAMMIE POV:**

"Pregnant?" Zach looked down at my stomach. I nodded wiping away the tears "Really? Are you sure?" I nod once again. "Wait!" I look at him puzzled "Is this why you don't want me to leave?" I sigh "Yeah, I can't do this without you" Zach runs a hand through his hair "Aw cam" He pulls me into his lap and hugs me "It okay I'm here" I rest my head on his shoulder "But, what about the mission?" He shakes his head "I'll tell the Chief I can't go. I can't leave you. Especially when your carrying my kid. It's mine right?" I laugh and nod "Course it is" He smiles and places a kiss on my lips. He pulls away and leans his forehead on mine "And Cam" I nod for him to carry on "I am so sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have to so harsh, I love you and you should've told me before. Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't tell you because, you were so caught up on going on this mission I just couldn't" He smoothes my hair "Im sorry Cam" Our fingures lace together "Me to"

***6 months later***

Well now I am 6 and 1/2 months pregnant and today is the baby shower Bex insisted on. I yawned lifting myself off of the bed. I glance over at sleeping Zach, he so peaceful. Lately, hes been really protective over me being careful and going around by myself, but, right now I'll just you know, go and have an early morning cookie craving snack before he wakes up. I walk into the kitchen, and reach up for the cookies in the cupboard. I bite into one and here a noise come from our bedroom, Oh no. He knows. He knows I'm out of bed. Alone.I quickly slip out of the kitchen, bag of cookies in hand and walk quickly (as quickly as a six month pregnant woman can) to the living room and hide behind the couch. He will probably find me, but you know its funny when he starts rushing all over the house for me. "CAM?" A voice called from the kitchen. I carried on chewing on my third cookie. Lets hope by the end of this pregnancey I'm not fat. I stay silent as he walks into the living room. "Cam?" I hold a hand over my mouth to stay silent "Gallagher girl, I know your in here" I can tell hes smirking. I bet that hot, but annoying smirk is plastered on his face right now. His head pops over the top of the couch

"Cam. What are you doing here? If you wanted cookies you could have just told me" I smile and take another bite out of one as he helps me up "I wanted to get it my husband Zach not my butler" He laughs. "Come on. The gang will be here in an hour lets get you some breakfast then you can get dressed" I smile. Ah sweet sweet Zach. "So what do you want for breakfast cam?" I had a weird craving for icecream and crackers. Don't even ask, these cravings are so weird. "Icecream and crackers" He turns to me with an eyebrow raised "What? Icecream and crackers?" I nod sweetly "Okay then" He makes it for me in exactly 3 minutes, 24 seconds. "Thanks Zachy" I smile. I sits himself down with a coffee and cereal. Once I'm finished I get dressed and wait for the gang to come.

_Knock knock._

"Hey guys" I grin opening the front door to see them all crowded around the door. "Hey cam and mini goode child" Grant smiles rushing in "Whats up Zachy" I hug Bex, Macey and Liz and then Jonas "Hi cam" Still shy old Jonas.

Only the living room was decorated. There were a few banners and things around the room, They all place a box on the table "Aw guys you shouldn't have" Bex grins. We all start off with the first box, from Liz. I opened it. Inside there was a set of spy gear for 6months and older. I laughed "Aw Liz, it's perfect thank you" She smiles. Net was Grant, I hesitate before opening it up because, it's Grant were talking about here. It was an orange tee that said on the front 'I LOVE FOOD' "Thanks Grant, I'm sure the baby will love this" He smiled thinking he did a good job. But, really I wouldn't want the baby to love food like Grant does, I mean the boy adores food like its a second Bex, and if the baby ends up like that I'll need another ten baby showers to get enough food for all of us to be able to eat. Bexs' was the next gift. I opened it "Aww!" It was so cute. It was a teddy bear, holding a blanket and wearing a tee shirt that said 'I love hugs 3' It was so cute! "Thank Bexy! It's adorable!" I hugged her "Welcome Cam" Macey leant over to me handing me her gift that she insisted she kept until she was giving it to me, I opened it, there was two lots of outfits, for a Boy and for a Girl. "We don't know the gender yet so I got both" She grinned as I looked at the clothes. She had got three outfits for both. **(A/N The six outfits are on my profile) **"Thanks guys for the all the gifts" I smiled at each of the presents on the table. Grants' stood out the most obviously being the one that pretty much explained Grant in itself.

After everyone left, I got changed into a pair of plaid shorts and a blue tank top, and climbed into bed waiting for Zach since he was still brushing his teeth. He came in moments later in his usual just sweats. shirtless. "Zach" He nodded "Are you happy about the baby?" He climbed into bed next to me, pulling me closer "Of course I am" I smiled at layed my head down on his chest. Life were amazing now.

After talking for a while, I dozed off after the tiredness took over. _crash! _I bolted up. What the hell was that? "Zach" I whispered and shook him. He didn't move "Zach!" I whispered slightly louder shaking him hard, his eyes opened "Cam whats wrong?" I stared at the door for a second then glanced at him "someones here"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**BAD? GOOD? I messed it up a bit :( but it will get better. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zach sprung up from the bed, but I was already by the door and opening it. "Cam dont!" i opened the door, to a silent hallway. It was so quiet. To quiet. "Well Cameron I must say you decorate a house well" a voice spoke from the kitchen, Zachs' mom? I walked into the kitchen to see Her, with two other men holding guns. My hands found my stomach in an instant, Zach stepped up infront of me "Why are you here?" She smiled "I wanted to see my son and my future grandchild" Zach stared at her hard "This baby will never be family to you" A blood curdeling laugh filled the room. I shivered still holding my stomach "Zach" I whispered, He looked over his shoulder back at me, then back at his mom. "It will be okay cam" His moms eyes stopped on me, I grabbed on Zach's arm, I was so cold and he was as warm as usual. "Well well well, Cameron I must say I didn't expect you to be the one to hold my sons child", I felt Zach tense up with anger, I held his arm hoping to calm him down. "Well Catherine it appears that he is, so I'm afraid your expection wasn't true" I grinned at her. One of the men with a gun stepped towards me, but Zach blocked him from me, the other came over though and Zach had to fight him off, I look to where his mom was standing but she was gone. Then suddenly I heard the sound of a bullet leave a gun, and I fell to the ground. "CAMMIE!" The last I heard was Zach call my name until everything went black.

I heard beeping, I opened my eyes. Zach was sitting in the chair next to me with his head in his hands. Then I realised. The Baby! I tried to say Zachs' name but I couldn't speak. A tear slid down my cheak. "Cammie!" Zach stood from the chair and came to my side "Zach" My voice came out raspy and dry. "Cammie it's okay" He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and placed a kiss on my forehead "Zach the baby...Is it okay?!" He sighed "They don't know yet" Another tear slid down my cheak "Cam don't cry, I'm sure the babys' fine" He stroked my cheak wiping my tears away with his thumb. He looked at me and grinned, I smiled a bit. The nurse then walked in "Oh! Cameron your awake! Good" She was slightly old, her hair light and her eyes looked tired. Her badge said Brianne "How are you feeling?" "Tired" She laughed a little "Yes you would be, we got some news about your baby, so far its in a stable condition but they would like to keep you over night just incase" I nod and look at Zach who had a worried expression on his face "It will be okay Zach" I smile and rub his arm. He smiles back.

I had woken up that day at 4pm and the rest of the day was pretty boring, Zach was there the whole time of course, Bex and the others visited for about an hour but then Brianne said they had to leave. Now I'm lying in bed awake in the middle of the night, I can't sleep with everything on my mind. The baby. Zachs' mom. What if she comes back, she had turned up out of nowhere. I glance at Zach who is fast asleep in the chair, Hes exhausted, I can't blame him, he hasn't had any sleep since the only 2 hours of sleep on the night his mom turned up. What I could really do with now was a walk, but I'm stuck in this bed until further notice. Ugh! I spot the wheelchair next to my bed, I used this today when I had to go to the bathroom. But Brianne or Zach would help me into it, and I can't ask Zach now, he won't let me go or he wont let me go alone. I would have to try and do this by myself. I reached for it and pulled it over. Ow! A sharp pain ran through my side. I tried to ignore it and eventually got into the chair, I glanced over at Zach who thankfully was still fast asleep. I wheeled it over to the door and quietly went out, I wheeled over to the open window. Finally some fresh air, "Cammie? Cammie! Where are you?!" Oh no. Zach found out I was gone early. He appeared out of my room and found me instantly "Thank god Cam your okay! What are you doing out here?" I rolled my eyes "I needed some fresh air, I had to get out of that room" He laughed, and leaned down to kiss me, but a sharp pain came on "Ahh!" I screamed, "Cam whats wrong?" I flinched in pain again "Is it the baby?!" This pain was awful, I had no idea what was happening "Doctor! Nurse! Someone!" Brianne appeared from one of the doors "Whats wrong Zachary?" But then she saw me and rushed down the hall quickly "Cam its going to be okay" Zach bent down to my level and placed a hand over mine, Brianne returned with a doctor "Doc do you know whats wrong with her?" He looked at me for a second "We need to get her back to her room fast" They rushed me back to my room and hooked me back up with those stupid beeping machines "It's the baby, It's not in as stable a condition as it as earlier. Cameron we will need to preform a cescarean or your baby could die" Oh fuck. The baby can't die! Not now! Its early! "Zach!" He looked at me worried "Its okay cam, I think you should go ahead with it. It will be okay" I nodded.

**ZACH POV**

I went in with Cam, It was terrible, I was so worried I was going to lose my Gallagher girl. She ended up on having a baby boy, luckily he was okay, but they said they would still run tests on him to make sure he is still alright after everything thats happened. Once Cammie had him she blacked out, but they said that she would be okay. Now I'm sitting by her bedside waiting for my Gallagher girl to wake up. Brianne walked in with our baby in her arms, I stood. He was definitely a Goode. Because, he was handsome. Brianne handed me him before leaving. I sat with him in my arms, I was exhausted from being awake all night as my Gallagher girl gave birth to our son. I held him close, but ended up falling asleep.

**CAMMIE POV**

I woke up, to hear the sound of gurgling, I looked over to where Zach was sitting, in his arms was our beautiful baby, and him asleep. They looked comfortable so I chose not to bother them, I sat up a bit in the bed, but I was still sore from yesterday, I flinched a bit. I tried to be as quiet as possible for Zach and the babys sake. Zach started stir a little bit, "Cammie?" I smiled, "Im here honey" He smiled, opening his eyes. Him and our baby looked perfect together. Someone bring a camera out here! He stood up from his seat and carefully brought the baby over to me, "Hes a boy" I smile "Hes beautiful, he looks just like you Zachy" He laughed, "What do you want to name him Cam?" I thought about it for a second "Nathan Joesph Goode" He smiles then looks down at our son "I like it" Then Zachs' phone rang. Total mood killer!

**ZACH POV**

(**Zach/**_**Grant)**_

**"Hey Grant"**

_**"I'm with all the gang, has she had the baby then?"**_

I smile to myself **"Yeah, She had a boy"**

I heard everyone cheering in the background, and look over at Cammie who was cooing at Nathan. _**"Does he have a name then?"**_

**"Haha, yeah Nathan Joseph Goode"**

_**"Thats awesome bro! I'm really happy for you, we will be over at the hospital later to see him"**_

Then there was a load of rustling, _**"Zachary! It's Bex, let us talk to Cammie!"**_

**"Alright Rebecca" **I never did understand why we call each other by our full names...

**CAMMIE POV**

**(A/N Phone call works the same way, but Cammie is now bold not Zach)**

**"Hey BEX!"**

Bex screams into the phone which makes me flinch and move the phone atleast a meter away from my ear, making Nathan stir in my arms and Zach laugh, until he realises and takes Nathan from me _**"OMG. CAMMIE! This is amazing, screw coming over to see you later we will be there in 10 minutes!"**_

**"Okay Bex, see you then"**

She hung up before I did. This will be some visit. Haha.

**(Phone call finished)**

I wanted as Zach cooed over our son, it was so cute. Again another picture moment with no camera! A tear escaped my eye "Cam whats wrong?" I shook my head and smiled "Nothing, nothing at all, nothing could be anymore perfect" He laughed, holding Nathan in one arm and put the other around me, "I love you Gallagher Girl" He kissed me, then placed his forehead on mine "I love you too"

Then a load of loud voices came from outside, and in came Bex bouncing in through the door. I never usually see her like this, I mean the only other time I saw her like this she found out that Grant loved her and wouldn't shut up about it for a week. "Hi guys, say Hi to Nathan Joseph Goode" I smiled and gestured to the little baby boy in Zach's arms.

**PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK!**

**SHOULD I UPDATE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

"OMG HE IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Bex literally screamed, I laughed as did everyone else. "Hey sis, Mom, Joe and Abby are coming" Apparently Joe and Abby got together, I knew he loved her. Obvious! Once everyone had gotten to hold Nathan, Mom, Joe and Abby arrived. Yay! "Aw Kiddo! Hes so beautiful!" My mom literally sobbed, it's like the wedding all over again. I just smiled, "Thanks Mom, Hey Abby" I hug her "Hey Squirt, hes gorgeous. Chosen a name yet?" I nod "Yeah, Nathan Joseph Goode" Joe turns at the name _Joseph _since it is his name, "Someone named a baby after me?" I nod "I thought it would be good to put it as his middle name, "So Cammie, how are you?" Well I'm tired, I just spent hours getting a baby operated out of me, waking up, having the worse pain ever before the operation. Good really. "Tired" I smile, the word fatigue is probably written right my forehead. "You should get your rest, Cam" Zach says after a long conversationwith Grant which I only seemed to hear of involing the words, Next Baby and Grant Junior. Nathan was only born a few hours ago, a bit early to be thinking of multiples isn't it? Brianne walked in behind everyone "Right everyone, time to leave Cameron needs some rest"I wave to everyone as Joe hands Nathan to Zach, once everyone was gone my head immediately fell back onto my pillow "Tired Gallagher girl?" Zach smirked, I nod, and he gets up walking towards me, placing a kiss on my forehead "Get some sleep" I smile, my eyes closing on their own, everything going dark.

**ZACH POV;**

I smile at sleeping My sleeping Gallagher Girl, peaceful. Nathan now awake, wraps his mini hand round fingure, he does look like me already, the same eyes, only his hair is blonder, then again he is still really young. I walk over to the crib and place him in it, Cammie isn't the only tired one. I fall back into the armchair, falling asleep instantly.

***Time Skip to when Cammie and Zach bring Nathan home***

**CAMMIE POV;**

Zach parks the car in the driveway, and we both get out, me taking Nathan inside in his carrier and Zach taking inside mine and his clothes. Zach had already prepared Nathans room, but made it so that it would be good for either a boy or a girl. I took Nathan into his room, Changing him and feeding him then putting him down for a nap since it appeared he didn't sleep in the car.

I walk out of his room, and into the kitchen. Good to be home, that hospital food was starting to make me feel sick. I make Zach and I a simple meal of chicken and rice, "You okay Cam?" I smile and nod serving the chicken and rice onto the two plates "Just hungry you know, I made us dinner" He walks in and sits at the table, I give him his food.

"So Zach how do you feel about Nathan?" I poke at the chicken with my fork, "What brings that on Cam?" He raises an eyebrow, I laugh and shake my head "Nothing I'm just wondering" He smiles as if at first in deep thought "I feel great about him, I think its going to be amazing with him around" I finish the dinner and wash up. I walk into the living room to see Zach already asleep with his feet up on the couch, I smile down at him, laying a blanket on him and placing a kiss on his forehead. I walk upstairs and as if right on que Nathan starts crying, I walk in quickly cautious the crying might wake up Zach. I lifted him up gently, rocking him. Turned out he needed another feed, done! Luckily he went back to sleep quite quickly, because I'm tired as hell. Before any other distractions I walk into Zach and Is bedroom, get changed and climb into bed.

***Time Skip***

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I knew it was very early in the morning when I woke up, but I heard talking outside, must be Zach. I slip out of our room and peer round the doors of Nathans' to see Zach talking to him. AW! "You may be a cute, well-at-charming the ladies baby like I was, but have you heard of the word SLEEP?" I could tell it was a joke, totally the type of joke Zach would say. "Can you say SLEEP Nath? Nah I wouldn't think so. But, I bet now your falling asleep I guess I'm boring you?" *insert smirk* I heard footsteps in Nathans' room Zach must have put him back down, I quickly walked back to our room and crawled back into bed before he came in. "He Okay?" I faked a groggy voice, Zach smirked "Yeah hes fine" He pulled me close wrapping his arm around my waist, he sighs and then kisses the back of my neck.

**Another... *Time Skip- 3 months***

Its been 4 months since Nathan was born, and Zach and I have been over our heads busy. He went a 2 missions since, both short. I generally had a lot of my time taken by Nathan and everyone else. I stepped into the kitchen where Zach was making eggs and bacon, "Morning Sleepy Gallagher Girl" Zach teased,I smirked "Mornin, Oh yeah by the way, the gang, my mom, Joe and Abby are coming for dinner tonight" He finishes making the breakfast and serves it for both of us. "Okay, and I was meaning to tell you I've got a mission soon and its supposed to last about a month or so" I nod, Zach always went on missions, I guess I could cope with Nath without him. I hope. I mean, there were moments I noticed Zach was the favourite to Nath, but, I have Bex, Liz and Macey and all the others, He loves them. "Okay" But, at the moment I was dreading dinner slightly at the moment, why were they all so keen to come over for dinner? Fingures crossed this dinner will go well. Haha.

**GOOD/BAD? WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**THIS ONE I'LL ADMIT MIGHT BE A BIT SHORT FROM THE OTHERS, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG :)**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**A/N- I DECIDED TO UPLOAD THIS NEW CHAPTER ON THE SAME AS 'THE LIFE I LIVE' BECAUSE, THEY ARE BEING WRITTEN AT THE SAME TIME AND I FOUND IT EASIER. DO CHECK OUT CHAPTER FOUR AND ILL UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE FOR THIS STORY ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ZACH POV;**

Today went by pretty fast, I finished off some work and so did Cam, she prefers to still do work even if shes off work for a while because of Nathan. Right now I'm being forced to set the table and lay out the food while she gives Nathan a bath and dresses him. Fun isn't it? I bet if Grant or Jonas were in my situation they would be watching tv, and Grant would definiately be through with his third bag of cheetos. Ha. I set down the last of the food and wait for Cammie to come out of Nathans room after 2 HOURS. How long does it take to wash and dress a BABY. A baby. I mean hes tiny, he doesn't really do anything so it can't be that hard to dress him. "They should all be here in about 5 minutes" Cammie says as she walks out of Nathans room with him in her arms. "Well it took you long enough" *insert smirk* she rolls her eyes and hands Nathan to me "Well it's not that easy to wash and dress a FUSSY baby, now if you think its so easy YOU put him to sleep" Well it can't be that hard. Can it? I walk into his room, and start doing everything Cammie normally does to get him to sleep. Rocking. More rocking. Talking. More rocking. NO USE. This baby does not go to sleep! I Mean you would expect a few week old baby to sleep wouldn't you? I thought they were always tired...So I set him down in his crib hoping maybe the comfort of the crib might do something that I'm doing wrong. NOTHING. Yeah laugh all you want, But I bet you a million dollars you wouldn't know what to do. "You are one restless sleeper"I say cocking up one eyebrow, he just stares back at me. Fun isn't he? So what I do is I just think of a song that I hate most, one that always makes me go to sleep. I don't really sing it, I mostly hum some of it and talk other parts. "mmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmm...you know you love me, I know you care..mmmmm...mmmmm... I'll be there" By the end of the first verse Nathan was already screwing up his forehead in disgust. This boy is definately my son, but, I know this is working because, he is already yawning and I've been here for a whole hour and I'm beginning to wonder if our visitors are already here and listening in against the closed door. But, right now my goal by Cammie is to get this little guy to sleep, and Zach Goode always finishes what he starts. So I carry on... "Are we an item? mmm...mmm.."were just friends" what are you saying? mmmm...mmmmm..and looked right in my eyes..mmm...mmmm.."I glance over at Nathan to see that he is fast asleep. Finally! That was hell. I stroll out of his room quietly to see them all sitting on the counches in the living room, trying to hold in their laughter. I just knew they would be listening in on me putting Nathan to sleep. Typical people. "Have fun putting Nathan to sleep?" Cammie is smirking MY smirk, I raise an eyebrow and go along with whatever shes saying, using MY smirk "Yeah, told you it was easy, Zach Goode can take any challenge" I wink at her. I glance over to Joe who seems amused, great! "So Joe how was the mission?" I say trying to get off the putting Nathan to bed topic. "Great Zach, It was successful and we all ended up getting back home in one piece"

**CAMMIE POV;**

That was hilarious! I have to keep making Zach put Nathan to sleep, He hates Justin Bieber! Which by the way I find really weird because, Justin bieber is amazing, and hot. Don't tell Zach about the hot part *Insert wink*. As Zach is having a long conversation with Joe and the boys, all us girls walk into the kitchen, "So hows Nathan doing" My mom asks, shes always so excited about whats the new Nathan gossip, "Hes great" I smile. "So Macey, hows the hunt for find 'the one' going?" I see her go into deep thought for a moment and then smile "Great, I met this really nice guy I got paired with on a recent mission I had about a month ago, his names Nick. Hes really nice and may I mention an amazing spy" Nick. Nick. I think I remember Zach mentioning a Nick. He used to work for MI6. Hes American but used to live in England, and before he used to go to Blackthorne with Zach. I wonder how we didn't meet him before on that exchange Blackthorne had with Gallagher. "He sounds great Macey" I smile "Zach knows him to, he used to go to Blackthorne" She raises her eyebrows as if she didn't believe me. "Really? Wouldn't we have seen him on the exchange?" I shrug "He must not have come to Gallagher then" Just in the middle of our conversation Grant strides in "Do I smell Spagetti and Meat balls?" I nod as everyone else comes in behind Grant "Okay everyone lets eat" I smile taking a seat aswell as everyone else at the table

"So Cammie when was the last time you and Zach had some Zammie time?" Zammie time? Where did she pick that from? And to think of the last time we had some alone time would have to be probably a week or so before I had turned 8 months pregnant with Nathan. "A while before Nathan was born" I shrug taking a bite out of a meatball "What would you think of a night out to the most glamourous restaurant in town?" I smile, Macey just knows how to surprise someone doesn't she? "What about Nathan?" "We will babysit" I smile and nod, as does Zach "Nice to spend some time with my Gallagher Girl"

***Time skip- the day of me and zachs' surprise night out***

I pull a dress over my head, it was an elegant red skinny strapped dress that ended at the knee, it stuck to my body in all the right places. I pulled a black cardigan over it and slipped on some heels. "Ready Zach?" He exits the bathroom finishing off his tie, he looked so smart. "You look beautiful Gallagher Girl" I smile, "You don't look so bad yourself Blackthorne boy" I wink. I grab my clutch from on the bed and leave our bedroom with him behind me, seeing the crowd of our 5 friends waiting outside "Ooh Cam I love the dress!" Yay! Macey Mchenry approves my taste in dresses! "Thanks Macey and Thanks again everyone for agreeing to watch Nathan for us. Now remember all the emergencey numbers are on the-" Grant buts in "We know, On the refrigerator, and there is milk in there to ready to be warmed up and the diapers are in the bottom left draw in Nathans room along with everything else. Got it Cam." I laugh "Well just remember he wakes a lot, so just make sure.." I trail off as Zach drags me out the door "They know Cam, dont worry" I turn back towards the door as Zach lets go of my hand "I forgot to check if I changed Nathans diaper before putting him down for a nap after feeding him, he could-" Zach rolls his eyes and opens the door for me "He fines Cam stop worrying" "But-" "Come on Gallagher Girl, loosen up a bit, they can handle it" I sigh, falling back into the passenger seat of our car. Zach gets in the drivers seat and sets off driving out of our driveway and towards the restaurant "Cam, just forget about Nathan for a while, all the gang are there looking after him, now its just you and me, we haven't been out alone without Nathan in a while, and I miss that. I know you do to, so lets just forget about that for a while until later" I nod, fixing my dress over my legs. We arrive at the restaurant, I must say it's lovely just as Macey said, we walk over to the man at the podium and tell him our last name that Macey booked our reservation under. He takes us to our table and we take a look at the menus. Just as were about to order I see something, I didn't expect to see. Oh great.

**GOOD? BAD? WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS AT THE RESTAURANT?**

**I'LL BE UPDATING THESE ABOUT EVERY DAY OR EVERY TWO DAYS NOW, SO EXPECT AN UPDATE PRETTY OFTEN.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)**

**A/N- BY THE WAY, CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE SHOT 'BEFORE AND WHEN I GOT MY GALLAGHER GIRL BACK' IT IS ZACHS' POV. PLEASE REVIEW ASWELL. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Josh. Sitting right there with his family about 3 tables away from me and Zach. "What" Zach questioned following my gaze on Josh and then groaning "Oh it's him. Great! I thought this was supposed to be a happy evening." I laugh quietly, trying to catch Joshs' attention, the last thing I want is him coming over to us so I hide my face with my hand. "Yeah Gallagher Girl like that will do anything, but make it more obvious that YOUR here and trying to AVOID him" I scowl at him "Well have you got any other ideas?" He rolls his eyes and always turns towards the wall away from Joshs' direction. I peer through a gap between my figures of my held up hand at Josh, luckily he doesn't appear to have noticed us. Good. "Zach what are we going to do? We can't sit like this for the whole dinner, this is supposed to be a romantic evening. Not a mission to try and hide from Josh" He smirks and the panic in my voice "Not funny Zachary" His smirk diappears. Ha! He knows I know how much he hates being called Zachary, then out of the corner of my eye I see that Josh is now staring. At me.

**BEX POV;**

I hear crying come from Nathans room, Ugh! thats the 5th time since Cammie and Zach left, and its only been 30 minutes! I drop my cards, since all of us decided to play poker since there was nothing else to do. I walk into Nathans room, the 3 week old boy, crying his head off. I must admit that baby has some pair of lungs to be crying that loud. "Bex you okay?" Grant walks in after 20 minutes and Nathan still isn't asleep, now I know what Zach was going through. "He just won't go to sleep" I walk back into the living room with Nathan in my arms and Grant following behind "Anyone got any ideas on how we can get this baby to sleep. 'Cause I've got none" Liz then stood "I do"

**CAMMIE POV;**

I poke at the steak on my plate, pretending to notice Josh still coming over, and Zach making faces as if I hadn't noticed. "Heey Cammie, long time no see" I smile at my plate not meeting his gaze "You too Josh" I see Zach glaring at the back of Joshs' head "So what are you two doing back here in Roseville?" Well we live here, well down the road. And we sort of tried to avoid you. "Oh um were on a date" I didn't mention about Nathan or anything else, I think Josh did know were married though. "Oh well I'll leave you alone then, see you guys later"

"Well that was fun" Sarcasm dripped off of every word Zach spoke. "Yup" I say, stuff a peice of steak in my mouth, so I wouldn't have to say anymore on the topic. That reminds me. I wonder what all the gang are doing...

**BEX POV;**

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena Heeeeey Macarena AAAhaa!" Knowing 14 languages did definiately come in use. We finally found Nathan asleep in his carrier, but I chose to leave him there so that he wouldn't wake up. I fall back onto the couch "Well atleast we got him to sleep" Grant who seemed to be energized not tired from the little dance for Nathan whisper-shouted "What are you saying? That was sick we should do more stuff like that. That was a great idea Lizzie" Liz laughs "Glad you liked it" I shake my head smiling.

**CAMMIE POV;**

Once we finished dinner, we decided that being a little late wouldn't really make a difference. I guess. So Zach and I took a walk in the park. "This is nice" I smile, as we walk alongside the river running through the park, the moon reflecting down on the water, stars surrounding it like gems. He nods "It is. You know this reminded me of the day I proposed to you" I smile again, "I remember that. You are a true romantic Zachary" We make our way over a bench and sit down, "Well this evening hasn't been terrible" Zach smirked, now hes ruined his romantic line with that smirk and a smart comment. What am I gonna do with him? "Way to kill the mood Zachary Goode" the smirk grew wider. "Come on lets go home" But, before I could get up, to walk towards the car, he pulled me back down, landing in his lap he kisses me. It was passionate, we both pulled back after a few minutes "Hows the mood now Cameron?" the smirk returns! "Better" I smile. We walk back towards the car "How do you think they did looking after Nathan?" He opens the door for me, what a gentleman! "We will have to see won't we" I hope they could handle it.

**GRANT POV;**

I scoop up a crying Nathan. "Geez! Did our amazing dancing not work for you?" He stops crying for a second and just stares at me, is there something on my face? Look at this I'm turning into a freaking girl! The baby has got me all self consious. "BEX!" Bex comes running in "What?! Did the baby get hurt? Ugh I should of known you would drop him I should have got Jonas to come and look after him!" She stops and stares at me holding him atleast a meter away from my face, what? what if he pukes or something then it will get all over my face. God, the self consious again! "Oh come on. I'm not that clumsy! We have our own kid and I think I do pretty well. What makes you think I would hurt an innocent baby?" She raises an eyebrow at me and laughs. Whats so funny?! "What?!" She takes Nathan from me "Well, remember that time when you forgot to tie Emma **(A/N Grant and Bex have a 2 year old daughter named Emma, shes being babysitted by there neighbour while their at Cammies) **into her highchair and she slipped out?" "But-" She ignores my comment and continues "And the time you gave her a load of sweets before she was supposed to be going to bed?" Oh come on that was halloween! And you didn't give her any! I sighed in defeat going back into the living room to the others.

**BEX POV;**

Ha! I love winning against Grant! "Come on Nath I know your tired baby. Go to sleep" I coo at him softly, rocking him and humming the tune I used to always hum to Emma to get to sleep and still do sometimes when she can't sleep. Finally he falls asleep the 10th time that night and I lay him down gently.

_**Knock knock**_

Cammie and Zach are home! Finally I put Nathan down just in time. But as soon as they knock it now showed me that Nathan is not at all a heavy sleeper, I quickly shout to Grant to get the door so I can put Nathan back to sleep.

I hear them all talking at the door.

"Hey guys how was the babysitting?" Cammie questions. Oh no. Hes not going back to sleep!

"Uh great" Grant is a terrible liar. I hear footsteps walk towards Nathans room "I'm just gonna go check on Nathan" Crap!

"Hey Bex hows it going?" I smile "Great!" Ugh now Grant is rubbing off on me! Cammie takes Nathan from me "Thank you so much for watching him tonight for us, I know he can be a real handful" I smile "Its fine Cam" She takes Nathan into the kitchen, probably to be fed and I proceed into the living room where Grant and Zach are in deep conversation about something I have no idea what their talking about.

**CAMMIE POV;**

A cradle Nathan in my arms, him dozing off to sleep slowly. Zach rushes in quietly seeing that Nathan is now asleep, "Cam" He whispers "Joe called. Its your mom"

I freeze.

"Shes in a crisis" He clears his throat and then continues "The CIA think they know where your dad is"

**REVIEW!**

**GOODE OR BAD?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Daddy? They know where my dad is? So many thoughts run through my mind, that I just don't what to do. All I know is that I want to be alone, so I take Nathan into his room and put him down in his crib. I walk out onto our front porch, sitting down on the step, gazing at the sky._** I remember we use to always do this dad, remember? Mom use to catch you sneaking me out of bed to gaze at the stars as you gave me hot chocolate. **_The stars shining in the distance, as if the sky holds one big nightly lit chanderlere. I hear Zach walk out of the door behind me and sits down beside me, wrapping an arm round my shoulder. We sat there in silence, the night air was cold but we didn't care, Zach knew how I felt as this moment, he is always there as my shoulder to cry on. Thats what I love about him apart from all the quirks. "Hes been gone so long, Zach. They said he was dead" He soothes my hair, and kisses my forehead "I know Cammie, I know" I wipe the few stray tears on my cheaks, I have to go and seem my mom, we have to know the truth, the whole truth.

***Time skip- 3 days***

I sit in Zach and Is car, him driving of course and I think of what might happen once I get back to Gallagher. Most likely all the major people from past experiences will be there which you will probably know about, but I won't go into depth about that. Townsend. Aunt Abby. Joe. All the others and obviously Mom. Once we get there, I am hestiant of what might happen, what their going to say. I notice that Zach senses my nervousness, so he takes my hand, squeezing it gently "It will be okay Gallagher girl" He winks, knowing that, that normally makes me melt which it did. The guy knows me. We walk through the front doors of Gallagher, into the foyer where a few students are passing through the hallways, and watching Zach and I, since its monday. A few girls gave Zach this weird smile, like the one he use to give me in high school, weird. As we walk through to my moms office, I stop him opening the door at first hearing a quiet argument inside. "Come on Cam" Zach turns the knob of the door, still holding my hand and walks in with me at his heels. "Cam! Kiddo come here" I let go of Zachs hand and walk over to my mom, who looks like she might let loose the water works, awkwardddd. "Mom, you think you know where dad is." I ment it as a question but it seemed to end like a statement, I did at first regret what I said but I just went along with it to see how she might reply. "Yeah honey, the CIA called just before I called you, saying that they are starting up another mission to get dad back, last week some agents went on a mission, probably the 25th mission to stop the circle once again since they seem to have returned, and they revealed that they know dad is definately there, especially as one of the three agents were taken captive" I raise my eyebrows, taking in all the information I had just been told. Really? Could dad be ALIVE? ALIVE AND SAFE, well not safe, but alive! I can't believe it. So many thoughts were running through my mind that I didn't even notice tears streaming down my face and Zachs' arms wrapped around me. Townsend stepped forward, what was he going to say? That it couldn't be that true that my dad, was alive? He was the man that believed Joe, then my cove-ops teacher, to be a phycotic Circle member. I must say, part of it i agreed with in the end, not the phycotic part if your curious. "Joe, and a few others are going to go on a short mission to begin the main search for your father, we will be calling in for you to come on a mission to help us stop the circle once we have re-found them, we will need your help. Both of you." I nodded, holding a the damp tissue in my hand, wiping my eyes clear of tears. "Ok" was all I said, we had only been there about 30 minutes and I felt like I had been hit with a bomb of information. To think soon, I might have my dad back, it would be like it was before, before he went on that mission and never returned. Before, all the pain and the sadness that would consume my mind everyday of every month of every year since he was gone. Before, I met Zach and he made my life better than it had ever been. Zach. He would meet Zach as well, he would meet my husband, for the first time. And instead of it being BEFORE anymore it would be, Now.

**I know its really short!**

**But yeahhh hope you enjoyed it :)**

**WILL UPDATE ASAP! xoxo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**By the way, in the last chapter when Cammie went back to Gallagher her friends were looking after Nathan as she went there for the meeting.**

**Also, I want to thank you for the support for my story, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it :)**

**ANYWAY! BACK TO THE STORY...**

**Chapter 8**

**CAMMIE POV**

"So? Do they know where he is?" Bex urged as Me and Zach close the front door back from Gallagher, from that tearful yet happy yet serious meeting. Letting Zach reply to Bexs' question I make my way down the hall and slip into Nathans' room. I looked down at him, sinking into the chair next to his crib, seeing his peaceful face, silence. I could sit here for hours with my little guy while hes sleeping, Mom said this was what I used to do, peacefully sleep, but pretty much never get back to sleep when I was supposed to.

**ZACH POV**

"Yeah, some agents went on a mission and they said he was there, and one of their co-workers was taken captive with him. Solomon and some others are going to go on a short mission to find him and soon they will send Cam and I to save him" I lean slightly against the hallway wall as Bex takes in what I've just said, "Thats great! After all this time it appears that Cams dad is really alive! I have to say I always knew he would still be alive, Im gonna go tell the others!" She runs back into the living room to the others while I go to Nathans room to see Cammie sitting by Nathans' side smiling sadly. Her gaze on Nathans' face, I walk over to her and lean over the back of the chair, my mouth inches away from her ear "Everything will be okay Cam" She nods, turning her head to me, "I know" She says her voice barely above a whisper but I still hear her. I lean in my head closer to hers, crushing my lips down on hers.

**CAMMIE POV**

Zachs' lips crush onto mine and a moment of passion occurs, he always know how to make me feel better, we both pull back and a smile spreads across my face "I love you" "I love you too Cam" And just as if by karma, which I generally don't believe. They always say spies shouldn't believe in karma because it doesn't do us any favours, anyway a cry fills the room coming from the once peaceful little baby in the crib behind me. "And...Back to real life" Smirkkkkk. "I'll get him" Zach stepped infront of me and scooped up a crying Nathan' into his arms. "Ayee, can't you give us a minute of romance son? I guess when your older you will have to learn about girls" He winks over to me and I laugh and walk out of the room so he can change Nathan. "Hey guys! Thanks for looking after Nathan" I sit down on the recliner opposite from Grant and Bex, next to Liz and Jonas as Zach walks in. "No problem Cam, we love him and all" Liz smiles.

***6 MONTHS LATER***

"Whos the cutest baby ever?" I held up now 6 month old Nathan infront of my face under his arms. He giggles as I make faces at him, he then covers my eyes with his little hands starting his favourite game, since he was 3 months. Peek-a-boo. "Wheres Nathan?" I say smiling and playing along, removes his hands and I pull him in hugging him, with his head layed on my shoulder "Aw there he is" I laugh. Zach was now at a meeting with Joe and the director about my dad, I would have gone but, they insisted he should go, I dont even know why. Ha. Hearing a knock at the door I carry Nathan with me into the hallway. Once I open the door, I see someone with bruises and cuts covering their face and a torn tee shirt on, a sad smile on his face. "Hi Camster". Dad. My dad is here at the front door. My dad is here with ME.

**What you think?**

**Good/bad?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**CAMMIE POV;**

"Daddy?" He nods, keeping the mellow solemn smile "Yeah kiddo, its me" Tears begin to fill my eyes, a smile appears on my face, so wide it hurts my cheaks. But I dont care. I open the door more, letting him in "Come on in Dad" He steps in, and I close the door, leading him into the living room. I sit on the couch next to him, holding Nathan carefully in my lap, Dad looks at Nathan and smiles. Nathan giggles, and reaches for him as if knowing that he is his grandpa. "Dad, meet Nathan" I hold Nathan to him, and Dad takes him in his arms, smiling at him, "Whos the father cam?" I realise Dad had never offically met Zach, and here he was with Nathan, "Zach Goode" Dad seemed surprised, just by chance that he seemed to know him, "Zachary Goode, that went to Blackthorne?" I nod, confused of where this was going "Why?" He shrugs and smiles, holding Nathans hand "I knew his dad, before. Before, he went to Blackthorne" What? Dad knew Zachs' dad? But Zachs' dad has been gone for a long time, and Zach never likes to talk about him so I guess I never really did know much about him, only that he left. "Oh" I then try to move off topic by saying "Hey dad listen, uh, everyone at the CIA heard about you still being alive and planned to come and save you at the circle, so right now Zach, Joe and the other members are in a meeting about you." He looks from Nathan to me "Really?" I nod "Should I tell them your here?" He shakes his head quickly as soon I say that "Why not?" "Because, if you tell them, then literally all of the CIA will end up here, and ask me a load of questions, I don't want that now. I hoped to come and see my daughter and my wife without all that hassel" I nod, I understood his wishes, but I can't just leave them having a meeting, so I decide, maybe I should call Zach I could tell him not to say anything. "Okay dad, can I atleast call Zach? He wont say anything" He hestitates for a moment but then nods. "Okay I'll be right back" I walk into the hall, taking my cellphone out of my pocket and clicking on Zachs' number.

**(Italics is Zach. Bold is Cammie)**

_**"Cam? Whats wrong?" **_

**"Okay. If I tell you. Do you promise not to tell any of those people in that room or anyone else?"**

_**"Ok."**_

**"My Dads here. He came back Zach. He came back" **As I said that, the tears returned, blurring my vision and I heard Nathan giggling as my dad talked to him in the living room.

_**"Okay listen Cammie I'm coming home, dont go anywhere, Im coming"**_

**"Okay Zach I wont go anywhere dont worry"**

_**"Bye Cam see you then"**_

**"Bye"**

(**CALL ENDED)**

"Zachs coming home dad, he didn't tell anyone" dad sighs will relief, he probably didn't believe that Zach wouldn't say anything. The door then knocked, gosh Zach wa fast.

"Zach!" I smile, he seemed urgent and out of breath, "everything is going to be okay cam" What? Everything is going to be okay? Why wouldn't it? My dad has come back!

"What are you talking about Zach? everything has never been better!" He frowns, taking grip of my shoulders "We will find your dad cam, everything will be okay" I scrunch my forehead up in confusion "What are you talking about?! My dad is here! Hes with Nathan in the living room!" I say pointing in the direction of the living room in exasperation, He lets go of my shoulders and walks to the doorway of the living room, his face lighting up in surprise. I walk to his side and watch as dad plays peek-a-boo with Nathan, such a cute sight. Wheres that camera? Zach wraps in arm around me "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before" He whispers, kissing my head. "Its okay. I wouldnt have believed me either" I smile. "Dad! This is Zach, remember? you told me you know him" Dad turns to us, and smiles at a confused Zach, "Zachary you would remember me wouldn't you? I was a friend of your fathers" Zachs' face falls a little, but he nods slightly, as if a memory is slowly coming back to his mind, "Okay, so how about I make us all some dinner?" Nathan shouts as if answering me himself, I laugh "I take that as a yes"

I take Nathan into the kitchen, and set him down in his high chair, then reach into the cupboard for the pasta to boil. Spagetti Bolonaise, Dads favourite. I hear arguing coming from the living room, great! Just what I need Zach and Dad to not get along. I hear Zach make his way to the kitchen in a huff, "Whats going on?" I stir the pasta, keeping an eye on Nathan who is playing with a toy in his high chair "Your dad is whats going on" Zach strides over to the refrigerator "He thinks I'm not a good role model for Nathan, since I am a trained assassin" He opens the refrigerator, "Wheres the beer?" Crap! I forgot to buy it. urgghh. "I guess I forgot to buy it, sorry Zach" He scowls, slamming closed the refrigerator "Great! Your dad hates me and you forgot the beer!" Hes starts to make his way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, but before going upstairs I hear him mumble "Just great, I'm stuck with the morgan maniac who thinks I'm a bad assassin" I turn to the door "I heard that I shout to him" and just before the bedroom door slams closed "GOOD!" He shouts down to stairs. This isn't how I pictured the day when my dad would return. Him and Zach not getting on, No beer for Zach. Zach escaping upstairs. My dad not being to helpful to Zach either. Zach can have a bad temper at times. I finish making the dinner and feed Nathan his. I go upstairs to Zach first knowing that he would take forever to come back down to the kitchen "Zach, honey. Dinners on the table" There he was, slumped on the bed with his head under the pillow, arms by his sides, he wasn't sleeping. No, this is the Zach sulking stage of his anger process. "Zach!" I take the pillow from his face, he squints looking at me and sits up "What?" I laugh throwing the pillow to the end of the bed "Come on! Dinner!" He crosses arms, moving his legs over the side of the bed next to me "I'm not hungry" Total lie. "Right ok, whatever you say. I guess we will be eating without you." I get up "I guess you will miss out onmy lovely-" I step closer to the door "Spagetti" Another step "Bolonaise" I smile at him, his face showing defeat. Haha, he always cracks with that one. "Ugh Cammie okay" He picks himself up from the bed and walks towards me holding the door half open "Come on" I say a grin on my face, facing his glum defeated one. I've got to make them get along.

"About time you two got down here! Cam I didn't know you liked to cook" My dad said sat at one of the three table places, "Yeah, I guess. But Zach is a really good cook!" He smile gesturing to Zach, who had now put on a slightly more enthusiastic face and was taking a seat in his normal place. "Really? I didn't think an assassin could cook" What? Wait. This can't be dad, dad was never this rude to people. Can dad have changed this much over about 11 years, could he? Dads just so different, normally dad wouldn't be like this to anyone. Then it hit me...Is this really dad?

**What do you think? Is it Cammies dad?**

**Good/bad? pleaseeee reviewwww**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I begin this chapter, can I just thank those who have been positive and have supported me through the story so far;**

**- Juliette-Tiggy**

**- kaitlin1198**

**Thanks guys :) xoxo**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 10**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Once I showed dad to the guest room and he said good night, I slipped into bed next to Zach and sighed. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me and I layed my head on his chest. "Zach,is it bad to doubt your parents?" I asked, thinking if it were really possible that, that man was really my father. "Well Cam, I haven't got that much experience in the parent department, but it really depends. Why?" I look down at my hands infront of me, "I dont think thats dad Zach" He then laughs, honestly finding my statement amusing "Cam, you haven't seen your dad in about 11 years, and your saying its not him. How is he not your dad?" I sit up and look at him, "Well, hes completely different to before, hes rude, which he never was. He talks differently. He couldn't have changed that much" I screw up my forehead, resting my arm on my knee and leaning my head on my hand. "I see where you get the idea" Finally he gets what Im saying! Thank God. "What are we going to do, get a DNA sample" Zachs smirks, ugh smirk, smirk, smirk. "Thats not actually a bad idea" It isn't actually, I could get probably a hair and give it to Liz to test on, and see if he really is dad! "Okay, then we can send it to Liz to be checked" He nods, pulling me back down to lay my head on his chest, "Now go to sleep" He kisses my hair. Soon after, I eventually drift off to sleep.

"This is lovely Cam" 'Dad' says picking up another piece of egg with his fork, "Glad you like it Dad, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get dressed" He nods, and just as I leave the room I wink at Zach, who is sitting opposite him. I race upstairs quickly and slip into the guest room and turn on the light. Atleast 'Dad' isn't a messy guest, the bed was made, his coat draped over the chair by the bed. I walk over to his coat, and find a short bit of hair in the hood, I put it into the small frozen-food bag, careful not to touch it, and get my DNA all over it. Just as I close the bag, I hear Nathan in his room next door, just on time lil'buddy. I smile to myself, and stuff the bag in my jacket pocket, walking into Nathans' room. His blanket was scrunched up at the end of the bed, and his pacifer above his head, but him, smiling away, not a care in the world. Course, he was to little to even care if the guy downstairs was his real grandfather or not. "Hey Nath, seems like you got a good sleep last night" I scoop him up "That makes one of us" I mutter under my breath. He lays his head on my shoulder, playing with my tied up ponytail. I take him into my room and lay him down on the bed, lucky he wasn't able to crawl yet so I wasn't to worried whether he would fall of the bed or not. I open my wardrobe, and scan over each piece of clothing. In the end, I took out a pair of skinny jeans, floral lace tank and a red button up sweater. I then quickly dressed Nathan in a blue sweater, little dark jeans and soft-bottomed black converse, he looked so cute! I carried Nathan downstairs, to hear silence. The kitchen was empty, so I walked into the living room, and I saw Zach leaning back in one couch watching tv, and 'dad' snoozing, lying on the other couch. I handed Nathan to Zach, and Zach pulled me down onto the couch next to him, wrapping his spare arm around me, while the other held Nathan sitting on his lap. "I got the sample" I patted my pocket, smiling. "Good, we can give it to Liz later" I shrugged "How come later, we could always go now" He sighed and smiled, shaking his head "But then I wouldn't get to do this, He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, not pulling back, he pulls me closer. After a few minutes, we pull back for air, and I smile. Nathan had on the most priceless face, once we had pulled back from our kiss, he seemed so confused. I laughed "Come on buddy, lets get you some lunch" I take Nathan from Zach and walk into the kitchen. Getting out the baby food, "So, Chicken and Parnsip or..Pasta Bolognese?" I say holding up the two jars to Nath, he was now smart enough to choose for himself, proud of him. *smile* He points to the chicken one, and I warm it for him. I fix the straps of his high chair, so hes secure in it, "Zach" I say hearing him walk in, "How is he?" I turn to him, still keeping an eye on Nathans food. "Hes still sleeping, I was just gonna go take a shower" He goes to the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water, "But not before I hydrate myself" He winks. I laugh at his cheap joke, HAHAHAHA, "Okay, you do that, I'm just making Nathans lunch" He smiles and nods, then leaves and I return to Nathans food, now taking it out, and cooling it off. "Well Cameron, I must say you have made me feel very welcome in your home, but I guess, you know who I am now don't you?" I jump to the sound of a non-familiar voice, almost dropping the bowl of baby mush, but I turn, composing my shock to see 'Dad' standing before me, But, he wasn't dad, I did know that of course, let me rephrase, he didn't look like dad anymore. His hair was a dark shade of brown, almost black, his eyes an icey blue. Nothing like dad at all. But I knew who he really was. The man who was said to have killed my dad, when he was reported dead at the end of the recent investigation to stop it. But he was alive, there was proof of that, this man although, was a fake. Most likely, sent to kill me by Zachs' mom. She never stops does she? Once I escaped my thoughts, I noticed a gun in his hand, the gun pointed at Nathan. "Come with me your the baby dies".

**What you think?**

**GOODE/BAD? :)**

**PLEASEE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**CAMMIE POV;**

I freeze. "Please... Dont hurt him" I place the bowl of Nathans' food on the counter behind me. Cordon smiles, yeah thats his name. My dads apparant killer, yeah I know right what kind of name is that? But, he doesn't smile sweetly, as dad would, he had a smile like he was about to eat me. And really I would personally not match his up to be a canable.

"Well Cameron, as I said Come with me or your baby does die. No funny buissness, no calling Zach down here. You come with me and no one gets hurt"

I nod, stepping forward, now in arm reach, he grabs my arm. Hard. Pulling me to the door. Hard. It felt like he was breaking my arm manually by grabbing it so hard. The last thing I heard before he dragged me out of the door and shut it, was Nathans calls for me. He led me to a black volvo down the street from our house, and we ended up driving to our destination for quite a while. Silence was all that was present. He didn't even utter a threat to me. I finally spoke, demanding an answer,

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer for a while until, "you'll see" what kind of answer was that?

After that he decided to blind-fold me, to make sure I didn't know which directions we were going so I didn't tell anyone, if I actually had any contact with somone. Eventually we holted to a stop, and he pulled me out of the car, and walk me through a load of different rooms. I was then sat down, being introduced to a familiar voice.

"Cammie!" Dad?! I pulled the blindfold off and looked straight in the eyes of the dark blonde, warm blue eyed dad of mine.

"Dad" My voice only made it out into a whisper.

"Right, I'll be right back, no funny buissness, or planning to escape because, you will not be successful with any of your plans. We are prepared for anything you have planned for us" Cordon then left, leaving me and dad.

"So Cammie, how is everything? hows mom?"

"Well Moms okay. I'm married now, I've got one son" He seemed pretty shocked at the second part, I never did know what idea my dad had of how I would end up being like at his age. I did carry on being a spy, but I can't at the moment since Nathan is still so young.

"Whats his name? Whats he like?"

"Who?"

"Your husband"

"Well his name is Zach, he went to Blackthorne, hes a spy aswell" My dad nodded, but it seemed a bit like he knew him. Zach. "Dad?"

He looked up, "Do you know Zach?"

"Well besides the fact thats hes the son of the woman holding me captive, yes. Because, I taught for a little while at Blackthorne, I dont think you remember. And he was in my cove-ops class, he was a cheeky piece of work" I laughed, thats Zach alright.

"What about your son then Kiddo?"

"Hes 6 months old, his names Nathan"

"Ah, I'm really happy for you" He smiles "I'm so happy that everythings going well for you, I missed you"

I smiled, tears filling my eyes "I missed you too dad" He took my hands, holding them on the table.

I then heard crashing noises come from outside, Zach? Mom? Bex and them?

"So is that your rescue party Cam?" "Im not sure" I really wasn't. But it might have been Zach.

I was right, just then Zach burst through the door, a gun in his hand. "CAMMIE!" He walked in, holding the gun down. "Are you okay Cam?" I nod, smiling.

"Im fine. Zach, this may not be the best time for introductions but, this is my dad" Dad smiled and shook Zachs' hand, "The real one" I added. Dad gave me a weird look, "I'll tell you later Dad"

This right here was a perfect moment, Dad, Zach and I. It wouldn't of course last long because where we were, but it was good while it lasted. Perfect.

"I hate to ruin a perfect family reunion, but um we should go" Bex poked her head round the door, followed by Liz and Macey.

"Your right, come on lets go"

We didn't get that far, we beat as many guards as possible on the way until a hand I had been expecting before stopped me in my tracks. Definiately only noticed by Zach, but I wasn't really prepared for whatever she had planned to tortue me with this time. I just hope it was nothing to with Nathan.

"So, where are you going Cameron? We haven't seen each other in so long" Then she gave me a weird smile "I was hoping we could catch up"

As covered as she makes things sound, it is very obvious that by catch up she means, let them sleep and eat in a cell day and night, beating them 2 times a day, the second always worst than the first.

But, right now, all that I wanted was to be at home. With dad, Zach and Nathan, I had always dreamed of Zach meeting dad, but especially since Nathan was born, dad meeting Nathan. Nathan would actually know his grandfather.

"Get away from her Catherine" Dad stepped infront of me, guarding me away from her. Zachs' recent gun in his hand pointed at her. He then ordered Zach to point his gun to the box of TNT in the corner "Get away, leave her alone or I will kill you, and blow this place to smitherenes"

She laughed that piercing, defeaning laugh. "Really you expect me to believe that?

"I know you should believe it. I'm sure you value your life, Catherine, and the circle. If you want to live then leave Cammie alone"

"Okay then, shoot me. Tell Zach to bomb this place down. Go ahead, and we will see who is the true spy and whos the rookie"

Oh no.

**GOODE/BAD?**

**PLEASE REVIEW xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**CAMMIE POV;**

It all happened so fast, I didn't even feel myself running, pulled away from the scene. Of course, I did notice the place being blown up, I saw the bullet being shot, I saw Zachs' mom fall to the floor, I saw her die. I saw Zach shoot the box of TNT, but it was all such a blur. Somehow there was something I felt uncertain which I thought should be upsetting to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it, due to the effects the draumatic experience had on me. Only a while after we had escaped I noticed someone missing. Zach.

My mind had only caught up with the speed at everything was happening, I looked a the remains of the building, the COC. Zach was in there somewhere. Hes not dead. He cant be. I stare at dad, my knees starting to buckle due to the amount of worry and desolation that filled me. As drastic as that might sound.

"Cam come on we have to get out of here" Dad pulled on my arm towards the helicopter only meters away. But I pull away, "No! What about Zach?! We cant just leave him"

Dad sighed, "I'm sorry Cam, but I dont think he made it out like we did" from the shock of what dad said I fell to the ground, my heart aching like someone was ripping it right out. Then, I heard "Cam! Look, Someone found him" I saw Grant carry Zach out on his back, then lay him down on the ground. I ran over to them, seeing Zach pale, unconcious. "Zach" I sniffled, tears streaming down my face. "Is he okay?" I only manage to say this through the tears. I heard just in that moment after a long time a voice I didn't honestly expect. Joe Solomon, "We don't know at the moment, a helicopter is on its way. But right now, we must take you back to Gallagher" I dont lt go of Zachs' hand, I look at him again, a graze on his forehead, his face expressionless. I can't leave his side, I want to stay with him. I want to know if hes going to be okay. I shake my head, "No. I have to stay with him"

Joes' expression soon becomes hard, he takes a step closer to me, reaching for me to follow him to the currently waiting helicopter. "We have to go, your mom is waiting for you" I lean away from him. "No Joe, I have to stay with Zach"

I see the defeat in Joes eyes then, and see that he knows I'm not backing down from staying with Zach, soon the helicopter to take Zach arrives and I go with him.

***3 hours later***

3 hours. 3 hours it took to get there, for him to be taken away. 3 hours, and I'm still waiting in the hall to be let in to see him. Anticipation, the loudest emotion in the room, ringing in my ears. What if hes gone? Ahhhh Stop thinking like that Cammie! You know Zach, I bet hes fine. My thoughts went along like a debate, one bad thought would float into my mind and it would be attacked by an against opinion of it, by any other thought.

"Cameron. You can come in now" The doctor opened the door wider to let me in, and then left after telling me to call for her if I or Zach needed anything. I sat on the edge of his bed, he was asleep. Luckily he was only injured lightly, no broken bones. I reached over and took his hand.

"Mmm, Cammie?" His voice was nearly inaudible. "I'm here Zach" He opened his eyes, smiling a little. "Where am I? Wheres Nathan? What happened with my mom?" I squeezed his hand, letting him know everything is okay. I hadn't thought of his mom because, of all the worry of if Zach was going to be okay. "My dad killed your mom. Your in the hospital because, you blew up the COC and you didn't get out fast enough. Nathan is being looked after by my mom, shes coming later. I almost thought I lost you Zach" He began to sit up, "You know you can't lose me that easily Cam" he smirked, how could he be so cool about this. "Atleast your safe now that my moms' gone, shes not here to danger you anymore" I wasn't so sure. But I pushed that thought out of my head immediately after.

He was right. Nothing could danger me anymore. I had my dad back, Zach was okay, we had Nathan, Bex, Macey, Liz. Thing could actually be like I had always hoped. My life could actually be perfect, well as perfect as a spies life can be.

**GOODE/BAD?**

**Please Review, andddd review any ideas for the next chapter(s). :)**

**xoxoxo**


	13. Author note!

**Hey Fellow fanfiction writers/readers! :) **

**I know I have recently been pretty much posting a lot of Authors' notes, but yeah I take into account readers suggestions and opinions, to improve the stories. Soooo...**

**I would love for you guys to tell me what kind of things you would want to happen in the next few chapters of The Life I Live, I'm planning on only adding a few more chapters. So yeah, everyone please review to this your suggestions. etc.**

**-Ani xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Zach was finally allowed home a few days later. We all went home, with dad, joe, abby and the gang. It was great, we all had dinner together. Turns out mom went on a mission, strange.

_***Next morning***_

I opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden bright light coming from the window before my eyes. I looked over at sleeping Zach, aw so peaceful. Then it hit me! Wheres Nathan? I nudged Zach lightly, "Zach" No response. So I did plan B. "Zach!" I shouted, hopefully he would actually respond this time.

He jumped up, turning to me "What? What Im Awake!" He rubbed his eyes "Whats wrong? Is everything okay?" I nodded slowly, sitting up. "It's Nathan. I don't know where he is. Did he even come home with us last night?" Zach thought about this for a moment, but I could already tell that he didn't know. Wait! Mom was supposed to bring him down to the hospital before we left, but she didn't show. I hope everything is okay, "I'm gonna call mom and see if hes still with her or something" Zach nodded, closing his eyes and laying his head back down on the pillow, ugh hes so lazy sometimes.

I went out to the hallway, taking out my phone and dialling moms number.

**"Cam?"**

_**"**__Mom!"_

**"Cam, kiddo are you okay?"**

_"Uh, yeah mom I'm fine, um. Do you still have Nathan with you? Just that you didn't show up back at the hospital"_

Mom didn't reply straight away. **"Yeah he is. Sorry I didn't get a chance to come down to the hospital" **

_"Oh okay, well um could you bring Nathan round later then?"_

**"Sure Cam, see you later"**

_"Bye"_

Something just wasn't adding up, mom would have never missed coming to the hospital, she has pretty much always acted like a mother towards Zach. I'll have to look into this, somethings wrong, and whatevers wrong, I hope it doesn't effect Nathan, I don't honestly know what I would do if I lost Nathan or even Zach. Or even Mom. I thought I already lost one parent, I can't definiately lose my mom, she has always been there, through everything.

I then decided to call Liz, I thought this must have something to do with the COC, I know Zachs' moms dead, but what if they have someone else now incharge? And their planning on getting to me through my mom and son? I have to call Liz, she can hack into their database and see any current, further plans they might have. I call her:

_"Hey Cammie!"_

"Hey Lizzy"

_"Whats up?"_

_"I need a favour"_

"Sure Cam, what do you need?"

_"Well I need you to hack into the COCs database, I have a feeling their up to something"_

"What happened? Zachs' mom is dead how could any further actions happen without her?"

_"Well it's just, I haven't seen mom, and she would never miss coming to see all of us, under any circumstances and especially she has Nathan. Somethings gotta be up Liz, she would have told me if it were any normal, like she simply couldn't make it there the other day or soemthing"_

"I see where your coming from, okay. I'll let you know if I find anything"

_"Thanks Liz!"_

"Your welcome Cam, Talk to you later!"

_"Bye Lizzy!"_

I went back to Zach and Is' room, where he was sat up against the headboard of the bed, now looking at me. "What happened Cam?" I sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, "You heard?" he nodded, and I told him about what mom said when I called and her, and about what I asked Liz to do, and just when I had finished telling him, she texted me.

_**Cam, I hacked through all of their database, with Jonas' help of course. There wasn't much shown, but there was one thing. Something about a man named James Goode, I have a hunch about him being Zachs' dad or something. There was also one other piece of information about Nathan, they are planning on taking him to the COC. There is no information about your mom on their sadly. I'll keep checking and keeping you updated if there is anything else.**_

_**Liz. xo**_

They want Nathan. Well that is just not going to happen. I'm going to get him back, with Zachs' help, one way or another we will get him back, also taking note that my mom is not also taken in all of this. But, James Goode. Zachs' dad. Zach never mentioned his dad, ever. He told me about him once but only, about what happened between his dad and his mom. It seems clear though now, James Goode knows that Zach married me, he knows that Zach killed Catherine, he knows about Nathan, he knows that wherever he takes Nathan I will go. He knows that I would die before either Zach or Nathan or even my mom gets hurt.

Well here we go again, on a mission to save myself and the ones I love.

Again.

**LIKE IT?**


	15. Chapterr 13

**Chapter 14**

**CAMMIE POV;**

_Day 1- Of mission save Nathan, my mom and kill Zachs' dad._

Well here we go, day 1. I had packed my stuff already, and was now pulling a back pack onto my shoulders, even when its a life or death mission has to pick out the BEST OUTFITS. Great isn't she? I walked into the living room to see Zach waiting for me, a backpack on one arm, "Ready?"

I nod, walking out to the front door. The gang agreed that Zach and me would go first to find where they were, and then they would come in a few days to help, get Nathan and Mom. Zach said that he would be the one to get his dad. We got into Zach and Is' car, starting the journey part of the mission. Zach was driving with one hand and my holding my hand with the other, I then began to think over everythings that happened. I thought that once Zachs' mom was out of the picture everything would actually be okay, but I guess I was wrong because, Zachs' once no-show dad unexpectedly appears, and wants to kill me. Zach must have seen me tense up at the thought of his dad killing me, because, he then said, "It's going to be okay Gallagher Girl" He knew that every time he called me Gallagher Girl, it was just one of those things he did that calmed me, for no specific reason. He knows me to well.

We had been driving for ages, and it was now getting dark, so Zach pulled into a hotel for us to stay at for the night. We got out, letting them park it for us in the parking lot, and walked into the hotel. Luckily there were still some rooms available, so we booked our room and went up to it.

I fell back onto the bed, man am i tired. I know what your thinking, how can you be tired you spent the majority of your day in a car. Yeah but, but, like wouldn't you be tired sitting in that same car for 5 hours, yeah thats how long we drove. Now you understand my tiredness. Haha. Zach smirked at me, "Tired Gallagher Girl?" I sit up and nod. "Very" He laughs, I just smile, VERY FUNNY ZACHARY!

I look at the time. 10pm. "Lets just go to sleep" I get up walking over to my backpack, ready to get out my pyjamas. "Its only like 10pm, you feeling okay, Cam?" I nod, smiling. I walk into the bathroom to change, but Zach stops me, "Are you REALLY Okay? You can tell me" I nod my head once more, "I'm fine Zach no need to worry" I walk into the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I honestly did look paler than usual. I felt fine, atleast I think I do. I slipped on the pair of pyjama bottoms, and an old shirt, trying to rub my eyes free of fatigue, I step out of the bathroom again to see Zach waiting for my on the other side of the door. "Whats up Zach?" He shook his head, "Nothing" I was about to just walk round to my side of the bed, but I noticed something. Zach. Was in boxers. Only Boxers. Yeah sure I've seen him like this slightly before. But not like this. I pulled my eyes away from his god like body and climbed into the bed, laying my head down on the pillow. Sure, I was tired but I couldn't sleep. You know when your just to tired to sleep, and your like COME ON! LET ME SLEEP! IM EXHAUSTED! I glanced over at Zach, who was lying there with his eyes closed, he wasn't sleeping. Thoughts clouded my mind as I lay there, Tomorrow is going to be some day. MORE SEARCHING. I don't see how I can be just lying here, in this bed, in this hotel CALMLY. I mean, you took my 7 month old baby! Ugh I hope he didn't lay a finger on him. Ah! I couldn't just lie here, thinking about what could be happening, when IT COULD be happening right NOW. I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I looked down at my feet, can these thoughts just leave me alone for atleast 5 seconds?

"Cam" I heard Zach moan behind me, I could actually tell he was sleeping now due to how it moaned it in a low, deep murmur. I tried not to make much noise as I got out of bed, to avoid waking him up. It may be late. I may be going alone. But I can't just sit in this fancy hotel room waiting for the next day to roll by when James Goode, could be harming my baby and my mum right now. I pulled on my jeans from yesterday and a new t-shirt, lifting the backpack onto the shoulders. I wasn't going to bother taking Zachs' car, my legs seemed to take me places fast enough on their own. I gently kissed the top of Zachs' forehead before I walked out of the door, leaving him for however time it takes to find my mom and baby and that dick who took them.

I was just going to find them myself. It will be the same as when I went to find answers in highschool, only this time, I hope not to lose my memory of what happened, not come back for months and not end up in a random convent in the alps.

I will see Zach and everyone soon. I hope.

**Like it? Hate it?**


	16. Chapterr 14

**Chapter 13**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Zach was finally allowed home a few days later. We all went home, with dad, joe, abby and the gang. It was great, we all had dinner together. Turns out mom went on a mission, strange.

_***Next morning***_

I opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden bright light coming from the window before my eyes. I looked over at sleeping Zach, aw so peaceful. Then it hit me! Wheres Nathan? I nudged Zach lightly, "Zach" No response. So I did plan B. "Zach!" I shouted, hopefully he would actually respond this time.

He jumped up, turning to me "What? What Im Awake!" He rubbed his eyes "Whats wrong? Is everything okay?" I nodded slowly, sitting up. "It's Nathan. I don't know where he is. Did he even come home with us last night?" Zach thought about this for a moment, but I could already tell that he didn't know. Wait! Mom was supposed to bring him down to the hospital before we left, but she didn't show. I hope everything is okay, "I'm gonna call mom and see if hes still with her or something" Zach nodded, closing his eyes and laying his head back down on the pillow, ugh hes so lazy sometimes.

I went out to the hallway, taking out my phone and dialling moms number.

**"Cam?"**

_**"**__Mom!"_

**"Cam, kiddo are you okay?"**

_"Uh, yeah mom I'm fine, um. Do you still have Nathan with you? Just that you didn't show up back at the hospital"_

Mom didn't reply straight away. **"Yeah he is. Sorry I didn't get a chance to come down to the hospital" **

_"Oh okay, well um could you bring Nathan round later then?"_

**"Sure Cam, see you later"**

_"Bye"_

Something just wasn't adding up, mom would have never missed coming to the hospital, she has pretty much always acted like a mother towards Zach. I'll have to look into this, somethings wrong, and whatevers wrong, I hope it doesn't effect Nathan, I don't honestly know what I would do if I lost Nathan or even Zach. Or even Mom. I thought I already lost one parent, I can't definiately lose my mom, she has always been there, through everything.

I then decided to call Liz, I thought this must have something to do with the COC, I know Zachs' moms dead, but what if they have someone else now incharge? And their planning on getting to me through my mom and son? I have to call Liz, she can hack into their database and see any current, further plans they might have. I call her:

_"Hey Cammie!"_

"Hey Lizzy"

_"Whats up?"_

_"I need a favour"_

"Sure Cam, what do you need?"

_"Well I need you to hack into the COCs database, I have a feeling their up to something"_

"What happened? Zachs' mom is dead how could any further actions happen without her?"

_"Well it's just, I haven't seen mom, and she would never miss coming to see all of us, under any circumstances and especially she has Nathan. Somethings gotta be up Liz, she would have told me if it were any normal, like she simply couldn't make it there the other day or soemthing"_

"I see where your coming from, okay. I'll let you know if I find anything"

_"Thanks Liz!"_

"Your welcome Cam, Talk to you later!"

_"Bye Lizzy!"_

I went back to Zach and Is' room, where he was sat up against the headboard of the bed, now looking at me. "What happened Cam?" I sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, "You heard?" he nodded, and I told him about what mom said when I called and her, and about what I asked Liz to do, and just when I had finished telling him, she texted me.

_**Cam, I hacked through all of their database, with Jonas' help of course. There wasn't much shown, but there was one thing. Something about a man named James Goode, I have a hunch about him being Zachs' dad or something. There was also one other piece of information about Nathan, they are planning on taking him to the COC. There is no information about your mom on their sadly. I'll keep checking and keeping you updated if there is anything else.**_

_**Liz. xo**_

They want Nathan. Well that is just not going to happen. I'm going to get him back, with Zachs' help, one way or another we will get him back, also taking note that my mom is not also taken in all of this. But, James Goode. Zachs' dad. Zach never mentioned his dad, ever. He told me about him once but only, about what happened between his dad and his mom. It seems clear though now, James Goode knows that Zach married me, he knows that Zach killed Catherine, he knows about Nathan, he knows that wherever he takes Nathan I will go. He knows that I would die before either Zach or Nathan or even my mom gets hurt.

Well here we go again, on a mission to save myself and the ones I love.

Again.

**LIKE IT?**


	17. Chapterr 15

**Chapter 16**

**CAMMIE POV;**

_Day 1- Of mission save Nathan, my mom and kill Zachs' dad._

Well here we go, day 1. I had packed my stuff already, and was now pulling a back pack onto my shoulders, even when its a life or death mission has to pick out the BEST OUTFITS. Great isn't she? I walked into the living room to see Zach waiting for me, a backpack on one arm, "Ready?"

I nod, walking out to the front door. The gang agreed that Zach and me would go first to find where they were, and then they would come in a few days to help, get Nathan and Mom. Zach said that he would be the one to get his dad. We got into Zach and Is' car, starting the journey part of the mission. Zach was driving with one hand and my holding my hand with the other, I then began to think over everythings that happened. I thought that once Zachs' mom was out of the picture everything would actually be okay, but I guess I was wrong because, Zachs' once no-show dad unexpectedly appears, and wants to kill me. Zach must have seen me tense up at the thought of his dad killing me, because, he then said, "It's going to be okay Gallagher Girl" He knew that every time he called me Gallagher Girl, it was just one of those things he did that calmed me, for no specific reason. He knows me to well.

We had been driving for ages, and it was now getting dark, so Zach pulled into a hotel for us to stay at for the night. We got out, letting them park it for us in the parking lot, and walked into the hotel. Luckily there were still some rooms available, so we booked our room and went up to it.

I fell back onto the bed, man am i tired. I know what your thinking, how can you be tired you spent the majority of your day in a car. Yeah but, but, like wouldn't you be tired sitting in that same car for 5 hours, yeah thats how long we drove. Now you understand my tiredness. Haha. Zach smirked at me, "Tired Gallagher Girl?" I sit up and nod. "Very" He laughs, I just smile, VERY FUNNY ZACHARY!

I look at the time. 10pm. "Lets just go to sleep" I get up walking over to my backpack, ready to get out my pyjamas. "Its only like 10pm, you feeling okay, Cam?" I nod, smiling. I walk into the bathroom to change, but Zach stops me, "Are you REALLY Okay? You can tell me" I nod my head once more, "I'm fine Zach no need to worry" I walk into the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I honestly did look paler than usual. I felt fine, atleast I think I do. I slipped on the pair of pyjama bottoms, and an old shirt, trying to rub my eyes free of fatigue, I step out of the bathroom again to see Zach waiting for my on the other side of the door. "Whats up Zach?" He shook his head, "Nothing" I was about to just walk round to my side of the bed, but I noticed something. Zach. Was in boxers. Only Boxers. Yeah sure I've seen him like this slightly before. But not like this. I pulled my eyes away from his god like body and climbed into the bed, laying my head down on the pillow. Sure, I was tired but I couldn't sleep. You know when your just to tired to sleep, and your like COME ON! LET ME SLEEP! IM EXHAUSTED! I glanced over at Zach, who was lying there with his eyes closed, he wasn't sleeping. Thoughts clouded my mind as I lay there, Tomorrow is going to be some day. MORE SEARCHING. I don't see how I can be just lying here, in this bed, in this hotel CALMLY. I mean, you took my 7 month old baby! Ugh I hope he didn't lay a finger on him. Ah! I couldn't just lie here, thinking about what could be happening, when IT COULD be happening right NOW. I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I looked down at my feet, can these thoughts just leave me alone for atleast 5 seconds?

"Cam" I heard Zach moan behind me, I could actually tell he was sleeping now due to how it moaned it in a low, deep murmur. I tried not to make much noise as I got out of bed, to avoid waking him up. It may be late. I may be going alone. But I can't just sit in this fancy hotel room waiting for the next day to roll by when James Goode, could be harming my baby and my mum right now. I pulled on my jeans from yesterday and a new t-shirt, lifting the backpack onto the shoulders. I wasn't going to bother taking Zachs' car, my legs seemed to take me places fast enough on their own. I gently kissed the top of Zachs' forehead before I walked out of the door, leaving him for however time it takes to find my mom and baby and that dick who took them.

I was just going to find them myself. It will be the same as when I went to find answers in highschool, only this time, I hope not to lose my memory of what happened, not come back for months and not end up in a random convent in the alps.

I will see Zach and everyone soon. I hope.

**Like it? Hate it?**


	18. Chapterr 16

**Chapter 16**

**ZACH POV;**

"Cam?" I open my eyes, reaching for her, but my hand just falls onto the other side of the bed where she was last night. "CAM? CAMMIE?" I sit up. Oh god where could she be? I got out of bed and looked in the bathroom, nope. The sitting room part, nope. Then I saw a note on her bedside table.

**Dear Zach,**

**I've got to find Nathan and Mom, I couldn't just sit here and wait, so left last night. I didn't take the car by the way. By the time you've read this I'll probably be near the base as to where James is keeping Nathan and mom. Bex and Grant, found out where they were and told me the directions. I'll see you soon,**

**Love you will all my heart,**

**Cammie x**

I read the note a few times, before deciding on what I should do. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket. I then got out my phone and called Grant:

_"Hey Zachy, whats up?"_

**"No time for jokes Grant, wheres Cam? Are you with her?"**

_"No. I thought she was with you?"_

**"She was, but she left last night. Hey is uh, is Bex there?"**

_"Yeah, hold on...Yeah It's Bex, whats wrong Zach?"_

**"I think you know where Cammie is"**

_"Yeah, shes gone to your dads base to get Nathan and her mom, were still on the journey there, I thought she was with you"_

**"Yeah she was, but she left last night without me, to go by herself"**

_"Oh. You should go then Zach, go and find her"_

**"I will. Thanks Bex. Bye"**

_"Bye"_

I got my bag, and left. I checked out, then went out to the parking lot, to get my car. I followed the directions Cam had gone. Then I saw it. The base where James was keeping my son and my mother-in-law.

Cam must be there already. I got out, taking out a gun and kicked down the door of the base. They really need better security. A few guards tried to attack me, but I just shot at them, killing them instantly. I heard a peircing scream, and the sound of a baby cry. CAM AND NATHAN! I ran, following the side, the screams were constant, and the crying never stopped. That bastard, I'm going to kill him. I burst through the door, where Cam was lying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts, and what looks like a broken leg. Nathan, was in James' arms, crying. "Ah Zachary, nice for you to join us. I must say you have a beautiful wife and a very handsome son"

I scowled and his fake politeness. He didn't care, all he cared about was revenge. "Give me him" I said stepping closer to him, "Give me my son"

James didn't really respond, besides smiling evily, as he layed Nathan down on the table, taking out a the COC symbol brander. He was going to burn Nathan. I have never seen anyone so heartless, I mean, as much as I hate to say this, but hes Nathans grandfather. I stepped forward, holding my gun up at James. "GET AWAY FROM HIM" I yell at him. He just laughs, ignoring my command. I shoot him in the side, his knees buckle making him fall to the floor, groaning. I walk over to Nathan, his faced stained with tears, the hot brander sat next to him, I pushed it away picking him up my arms. I look over to the other side of the room, CAM! She lay there unconcious, wounded on the floor. Helpless.

What am I going to do now? Wheres the gang when you need them?

**LIKE IT? HATE IT?**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**ZACH POV;**

I had earlier managed to calm Nathan, but he started to cry again, my heart broke as I stared at my wounded, unconcious wife and my crying baby. Ahh where are they?!

"Sorry were late- Oh" Grant sauntered in, but was push aside by Bex, Macey and Liz, who came and crouched over Cammie by my side. "Is she okay?" Bex says as her face holds a scared expression. "Well shes wounded, cutes, bruises, a seemingly broken leg" I was holding back the weakness, resisting the tears that had gathered in my eyes. I never cry. "We called Solomon, he should be here in a few minutes with a helicopter" Jonas says behind me.

I then heard groaning coming from the direction of the table Nathan was once lying on. James. I pulled out my gun again, handing Nathan to Macey. Macey covered Nathans eyes so he wouldn't see me kill James, I just couldn't let him see, and I couldn't cope with anymore pain brought to my family, it just killed me. I cocked the gun, holding it up to James' head, he didn't seem to notice me yet, but I just pulled the trigger watching as he fell back down into the position he was in before. "Fuck sake. That'd better be the end of it" I mutter.

"Cammie?! Nathan?!" I heard Solomon run down the corridors straight to this room, where he saw us all gathered round Cams' unconcious body, "Come on guys, we have to get her to the hospital, the helicopter is out front. We have to hurry" I scooped up Cammie bridal style as Macey took Nathan, and we all rushed out to the helicopter.

***2 hours later***

I sit here, still with my head in my hands. Waiting. Waiting for them to tell me shes okay. I felt wetness on my hands, and lifted my head to look, I was crying. I can't take this anymore. I got up and walked over to Cammies' door and knocked. The doctor opened the door a fraction, "Ah, Mr Goode" The doctor slipped out of the door, closed it behind him and faced me. "Is she okay?" I sort of demanded. He hesitated. Oh no, don't tell me shes dead. "Well shes in a coma at the moment, the head damage that was caused, was quite fatal, so we can only wait" Fuck. The doctor apologised in sympathy and walked back into the room. I paced up and down the corridor, What am I going to do? I can't live like this. People are Always after Cammie. Who will it be next?

The others, Jonas, Liz, Bex, Macey and Grant all walked up to me. "Is she okay Zach?" She noticed my tear stained eyes, ugh I hate when people see me weak! "Shes in a coma" All the girls started getting upset, and my best friends wrapped an arm round them. I couldn't take anymore of this, I took Nathan from Bex, and strode out of the hospital. I took a taxi home, I had to be alone. Once we got home, I put Nathan down for a nap, and walked back into the living room, where I just sat with my head in my hands, actually crying. I know, surprise surprise. I just loved Cammie so much, it was actually killing me how much hurt was caused to her. Why can't these people freaking leave her alone?

Then I thought. What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be at Cams side at the hospital so I called up Bex.

**"Zach? Are you okay?"**

_"I need you to look after Bex, I'm going back to the hospital"_

"**Okay! Sure! I'll be there in 5 minutes"**

_"Okk"_

I hung up. And 5 minutes later Bex was at the door. "Hey Zach" I made way for her to come in. "Hey Bex, thanks by the way" I pick up my car keys, and made my way out of the door. I got in my car and drove off to the hospital. Walking in I saw a few nurses walk into Cams' room. Man I hope shes okay. The doctor sees me, and comes rushing over. "Shes' awake, Mr Goode and shes asking for you."

We all ran into her room. She was awake and I couldn't believe it. But something just wasn't right.

**Like it? Hate it? I made this chapter Zachs pov. Hope you liked it :D**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**ZACH POV;**

She had a blank expression on her face, and gave me a strange look once I walked in. "Cam!" I walked over to the side of her bed, and took hold of her hand. She pulled away and frowned, "Um.. Who are you?" I was honestly surprised, she only had a slight concussion to her head. Didn't she? And she doesn't remember me. Her husband. "I'm Zach. Your..Husband" Another weird look. "Give me a minute" I said, walking out the door, taking out my phone and calling Bex.

_"Zach? Whats wrong? Is Cammie okay?" _**"No shes not" **_"Whats wrong?! I'm coming now, I'll bring Nathan!" _**"Shes got Amnesia" **I pause. **"She doesn't remember me" **_"Oh Zach. I'll be there soon"_

I hung up and walked back into Cammies' room. "Cam, What do you remember?" She kept a blank expression, "I remember..." She told me about her parents, Bex, Macey, Liz and Josh. But she didn't remember anything after that, like when we met at the exchange. I sighed, walking away from the bed, to sit down in the chair, and let my head fall into my hands. "Uh, you okay? You don't look so good" I heard her sit up more in the bed, I felt her innocent gaze on me, but I didn't look up. How could this happen? She doesn't even remember her son. Wait! When Bex gets here, maybe by the sight of Nathan she will remember. I heard the door open and looked up to see Bex walking in with Nathan in her arms. "Cam!" She walked over to Cammies bedside, "How are you feeling?" Cammie just smiled, "I'm fine, Bex you never told me you had a baby" Bex actually started laughing, and shook her head. "Cammie hes not mine, hes yours." Cammies' face went from happy to shocked, she looked at Nathan, then back at Bex, "Your kidding with me" she laughed nervously. Bex shook her hand, "Wow Cam you really lost your memory, here let me tell you about this baby then, and we can see if we can jog that memory of yours back to reality" I smirked and stood, making my way to the door, "I'll give you two some time to talk" Bex and Cammie nodded.

**BEX POV;**

I sat down on the end of Cammies bed, holding Nathan on my lap. "This baby is your Cam, his name is Nathan, he is about 6 and a 1/2 months old. That guy, Zach who was just here is your Husband, and the father of this baby, familiar with anything I'm saying here?" Cammie gave me a weird look, and looked at Nathan, who was smiling at her. "Bex that can't be right, I've never met that guy in my life. And the baby, I think I would have remembered having my own baby" I laughed and shook my head. "Cam, thats the point, you don't remember" I sighed, this might be harder than I thought. "So you don't remember Zach at all?" Cammie shook her head, then she paused, could it be? Shes remembered something? "Well I kind of remember meeting someone that looked kind of like him in Gallagher" OMG! YES! ATLEAST I JOGGED SOMETHING OUT OF HER MEMORY, SOMEHOW.

***The next day- when it was just Zach and Cammie***

**ZACH POV;**

I can't cope with this, Cammie doesn't remember me. I love her so much, but she just remembers me to be some guy from Gallagher. Cammie was sitting in her bed reading a magazine, I stood, walked over to her and sat on the end of her bed. She looked up at me from her magazine, "What can I do for you, Zach?" I shook my head. "Nothing" she shrugged, looked back down at her magazine. "Do you really have no idea who I am?" I asked. Her gaze met mine again, away from her magazine. "Not really no." She paused, and closed her magazine, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, "Maybe, tell me more about yourself, that might help"

We had sat there talking for about 2 hours, I told her all about our relationship, our wedding, Nathan. She just listened, taking it all in, I could also sense her trying to remember. Once I told her, she just shrugged a little. "So were married?" I nod, gesturing to the ring on her left hand. "Almost 4 years" I told her. She took my hand in hers "I'm sorry" She said, I saw a tear fall from her eye, "I'm sorry that I can't remember" She gave my hand a little squeeze. I nod.

***Later***

**CAMMIE POV;**

Bex had dropped by with Nathan, and said that maybe if I spent time with him that I might remember. Zach was still here, but he had fell asleep in the chair at the other end of the room. But suddenly, Nathan started crying, I didn't know what to do. But then... I remembered something, a memory popped into my head.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I woke to the sound of crying, my head comfortably rested on Zachs' chest, with his arm wrapped around me. Nathans' awake. I carefully slipped out of bed without waking up Zach, but placed a kiss on his forehead. _

_I walked into Nathans' room quickly, scooping him up, and rocking him gently. He gazed into my eyes, calming down, his like-Zach-emerald-green-eyes glistened, from the tears. It made me smile, and he smiled sweetly back, slowly drifting off to sleep._

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

I looked down at Nathan, his eyes the same as in my memory. I rocked Nathan slowly, placing a kiss on his forehead. I sensed Zach staring at us. Nathan must have woken him up. I looked up to him and smiled. He stood, came over to us and smiled back me. Nathan was now asleep.

My memory is finally returning.

**ZACH POV;**

Cammie was finally getting her memory back, atleast she will remember how much I love her.

**Well there we go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, do expect an update soon :)**

**Hope you all had a christmas and new year ;) **

**-ZammieGoodeForever. xo**


	21. Last Author note for story PLEASE READ!

**A/N-**

**Hey guys, just want to cover-up the chapter number thing, ignore it, because, I don't even know how it messed up but it did. But it shouldn't be hard to understand, with the next ones I won't make it anymore messy. Sorry again.**

**And while I'm doing an AN I think it would be a good time to mention, that I'm planning on ending my story at the 21st chapter, since they have already stopped the circle that will wrap things up nicely. So I hope you enjoy the next 2 chapters :) **

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Bex took Nathan to her house again last night, and said she would bring him back round later on, now its about 6am and I seem to be the only one awake. Sadly, I still don't remember mostly about Zach. I don't remember the part he told me about being my husband or anything. I remember a bit of him being Nathans dad. I know what your thinking, wouldn't me remembering about us being Nathans' parents work around him being my 'husband', no it doesn't. I just, don't remember him. We apparently met back in Gallagher, in some kind of exchange. I just don't remember it though.

I noticed Zach wake up, he seemed stressed. I stayed quiet, and looked out the window to seem atleast partly pre-occupied. He stood and walked over to the side of my bed. "Hey Cam, did you have any of those dreams again?" He asked. He means about the dreams I had, they involved everyone, especially Zach, and apparently all the stuff in the dream happened. There was one where, it was me and Zach, talking to Josh and Dee Dee.

I shook my head, "No", He sighed,

"I wish you remembered" He sighed, turning away for a moment, but turning back and sitting at the end of my bed.

"Me too" I nodded, I actually did. I believed all the things they were telling me, I just don't know about them, or remember them more like. But then, unexpectedly, Zach shuffled closer to me, I had no idea what he was doing...But he leaned so close to me our faces were literally millimeters apart. He then leaned closer, crushing his lips onto mine. I didn't really know how to respond, since I'm not to familiar with him. But everything suddenly came flooding back...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Zach snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, our lips met for a few minutes, and when we pulled back I found that my hand were met at the back of his neck._

_"I love you Gallagher girl" He whispered to me._

_"I love you too Blackthorne Boy" I whispered back to him. Placing my head in the crook in his neck._

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

Then our first kiss, (Content from book- Disclamier- I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS, OR ANY TEXT FROM THE BOOK. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ALLY CARTER)

_*FLASHBACK*_

_...The last thing I expected was to feel his arms sliding around me, to sense the world turning upside down as Zach dipped me in the middle of the foyer and pressed his lips to mine._

_Then he smiled that smile I'd come to know. "I always finish what I start"_

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He stopped, surprised and pulled back. "Cammie?"

"Zachy" I smiled at him and winked. He chuckled. He knew I only ever called him that as a joke and not very often.

"Oh Gallagher girl I missed you" He pressed his lips to mine for a moment once again. I smile warmly.

"I missed you to Blackthorne boy" He smirked at that, and what I remember of the last 48-32 hours, I didn't see his face hold a smirk even once, I missed it so much.

_**Its good to be back.**_

**What do you think? This I think is the second last chapter. :) So I hoped so far you have enjoyed the story! xo**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**CAMMIE POV;**

***About 2 years later* **(I know MASSIVE TIME SKIP)

"Mama!" Nathan came running in, holding an action figure with its takes practically taken off, "Joey broke my toy!" he gave it to me.

"Aw Nath I'm sure he didn't mean it" Joey is only about 8 months, and Nathan already appears to be his little hero, following him all around. Nathan frowns, glancing over to Zach who was sitting next to me, but then looks back at me.

"Mommy, can't you fix it?" He sighs. I sigh also.

"I don't think so honey, but I will get you a new one" His young face lights up.

"Can you get me the red power ranger with the bike?!" He asks.

I laugh, "Maybe" I tap his nose gently, "Now go play honey" He smiles, and runs off back to his and Joeys' room.

Zach chuckles. I look at him, "What?"

"Nothing" He smirks, and wraps an arm round my shoulder pulling me closer, and we lean back on the couch, me facing his side with my head on his chest.

It's been about 2 years since what happened. But we all got back on track, I later had Joey when Nathan was almost 2. Now everything is just perfect, better than it always has been, everyones happy. Bex and Grant, had their first baby boy a few months back, Liz and Jonas had a girl, and Macey, well lets say shes finally found the one for her. I'm just happy, everyones happy.

***A week or so later***

I heard the beep, and looked at it. A pink plus right before my eyes. I then got interrupted when I heard the front door close, and foot steps walking down the hall, "Cam?!" I heard Zach call, his foot steps drawing nearer to our bedroom. I will just tell him now. I opened the bathroom door, just as he walked in the bedroom, he glanced down at the stick in my hand.

"Your?" He stepped closer, he kept a serious face,

"Mhm" I nod, a wide grin spreading across my face.

A smile played on his lips, and he came over to me, encircling his arms around my waist and twirling me around, then placed a kiss on my lips.

I smiled, my chin resting on his shoulder as he hugged me.

This moment couldn't be anymore perfect.

I heard someone by the bedroom door, me and Zach pulled away from each other to see Nathan holding another action figure leaning against the doorway, Joey next to him sitting on the floor. "Look Joey, this is what I was telling you about their mushy moments. Its gross!" He stuck his tongue out, in face disgust.

Zach chuckled and picked Nathan up throwing him over his shoulder running down the hallway to the living room, leaning me and Joey, I heard Nathan shouting as Zach ran, "No Daddy! No!" I heard his cute giggles. I smiled down at Joey, picking him up.

"Their crazy aren't they?" Joey said 'bah bah' in response and I laughed.

Scratch what I said before. The moment just got more Perfect.

_**This is the life I live.**_

**Hey guys. So this is the end of The Life I Live. I hope you enjoyed the story :) Thank you for all the sweet reviews, and followers, favourites, it ment a lot.**

**Love you all!**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


End file.
